Dee
|image = File:Dee2om.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = |joindate = 6.2.13 |firstmafia = Mafia - World War 3 |alias = |wikiname = dee |merits = Player, MVP, Wiki Editor |awards = see awards section |hosted = The Walking Dead with GMaster479 Mirai Nikki Mafia Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc |cohosted = Harry Potter Mafia 4 with Shadow7 }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Mafia - World War 3 (Era 8) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: Mafia vs Mafia, Harry Potter's Mafia Other notes: * Prefers playing as Goodie * Favourite part of Mafia: ?? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of The Bullseye Club, Died N1 Club, First to Die Club Awards *MVP Awards (4 won) *#'MVP' of Mafia vs Mafia *#'MVP' of Hatoful Mafia *#'MVP' of Xenoblade Chronicles Mafia *#'MVP' of The World Ends With You Mafia *Brandos(8 Nominations / 3 Wins) *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2013, won *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2013, lost to Boquise *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2013, lost to Prince marth85 *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2014, won *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2015, won *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2016, lost to Araver *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2016, lost to yuiop *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2017, lost to Araver Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) On MafiaManiac (MM) *Harry Potter Mafia 4 with Shadow7 *The Walking Dead with GMaster479 *Mirai Nikki Mafia *Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc Mafia Record Overall 36-54 *Bidding Wars - Replaced *Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VII - Replaced *Pacific Rim Mafia - Replaced *Psychic Mafia - Replaced Goodie 25-24 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia vs Mafia - Won - Killed N4, MVP *#Mafia - World War 3 - Won - Survived *#Monk Mafia - no credit for this game *#Pokemon Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Sesame Street Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Glitch Mafia IV - Won - Survived *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Survived *#Dual Personality Mafia 2 - no credit for this game *#Digimon Adventures Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Trust - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Mafia:The Musical! - Lost - Survived *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Lost - killed N3 *#Paper Mario Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 8.2 BD *#Young Justice - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Won - Killed N2 *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#X-mas Gifts Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Blind Bloodbath Mafia - Lost - Died D3 *#Fast Food Wars 3 - Won - Survived *#Traitor - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Meme Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.0 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Pokemon Mafia - Hoenn - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 9.2 BD *#Justice League UNLEASHED 2 - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 10.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia 6 - Won - Survived *#Death Takes a Holiday Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Sesame Street Mafia 2 - Won - Lynched D1 *#Homestuck Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Post Restriction 2 Mafia - Won - Survived *#Patriots Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Spring Break Mafia - Won - Survived *#Arrow Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Period Classic Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#Dying of the light 3: Ragnarok - Lost - Killed N1 *#Bag o' Tricks II - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 11.1 MM *#Pirate: Mutiny Mafia - Won - Survived *#Disney's Descendants Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Poltergeist Mafia - Won - Survived *#The Hateful Eight Mafia - Won - Survived *#Anti-Theme Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Stranger Things Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Divergent Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Duck Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Angel Mafia V - Won - Killed N3 *#Robert de Niro Mafia - Won - Survived *#Elemental Chaos Revived - Lost - Killed N1 *#Angel Mafia VI - Won - Survived *#Fire Emblem Awakening Mafia Act 2 - Won - Killed N1 *#Minesweeper Mafia - Won- Killed N3 Baddie 6-13 *Era 8.1 MM *#Dying of the Light Mafia - Won - Survived *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Doctor Who Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 - Won - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Legend of Zelda Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Frozen Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Frozen 2 Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Hannibal Mafia Season 1.5 - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 11.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 4 - Won - Lynched D3 *#Halloween Mafia VII - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Anime Girl Sleeper Mafia - Lost - Lynched D8 *#Mafia Noir II - Lost - Killed N6 *#Hatoful Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Halloween Mafia VIII - Lost - 2x RID Killed N3 (The Bullseye Club) *#Bag o' Tricks III - Lost - RID Killed N3 *#Elemental Chaos III - Won, Survived *#The World Ends With You Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 12.1 MM *#Pickup Mafia Game - Won, Survived Indy 3-2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *Era 10.1 MM *#Corporate Battle - Won - Survived *Era 11.1 MM *#One Night Until Dawn - Lost - Survived *#Xenoblade Chronicles Mafia - Won - Survived Other Faction 2-15 *Era 8.1 MM *#Nyan Cat Mafia - no credit for this game *#Languages Mafia - Lost - Lynched D10 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mafia All Stars III - Lost - Killed N1 *#Winter Olympics Mafia - Lost - Lynched D6 *#Myth Wars - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Killed N7 *#Mafia of the Toon City - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Amber Mafia II - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 9.2 BD *#Asylum Mafia - Won *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Amalgamated Video Game Battle - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Dune Wars - Lost - Lynched D8 *#Grand Magic Games Battle - Lost - defeated N6 *#Dungeons & Mafia: War of Succession - Lost - Killed Phase 9 *Era 11.1 MM *#Battle of Wits 2 - Lost - Killed N4 *#College Football Power 5 Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 8